A World Without Pink
by dacapo
Summary: Kuning dan Merah jambu jelas-jelas bukan merupakan perpaduan warna yang serasi. Tapi tanpa 'merah jambu', apa artinya 'kuning?


**A World Without Pink**

**.  
**

**Summary:** Kuning dan Merah jambu jelas-jelas bukan merupakan perpaduan warna yang serasi. Tapi tanpa 'merah jambu', apa artinya 'kuning'?

**Disclaimer:** Spongebob Squarepants milik Stephen Hillenburg dan Nickelodeon.

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Rating:** Aman sentosa (K).

**Warning:** Pengulangan kata dan typo.

.

* * *

.

Bikini Bottom. Ya, inilah kota kecil di dasar lautan yang menampung beraneka ragam biota air termasuk si spons kuning yang selalu ceria menapaki hidup seolah-olah tanpa beban. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Spongebob Squarepants. Hari ini terasa begitu spesial baginya. Sebab bukan hari-hari _biasa_ dimana gurita tetangganya selalu merasa perlu pindah ke samudera Hindia tiap kali ia berulah. Atau menghebohkan—dan nyaris menghancurkan—seluruh kota dengan menyebar rumor bersama sahabat bintang lautnya akan kehadiran monster, padahal yang bersangkutan hanyalah seekor kupu-kupu. Dan bukan pula dimana ia mencoba berbagai cara agar bisa terbang hanya untuk memuaskan obsesinya akan ubur-ubur. Sungguh kurang kerjaan.

Tapi hari spesial yang dimaksud adalah saat dimana kemampuannya sebagai koki akan diakui seantero Bikini Bottom. Hal ini menjadi mungkin tatkala Neptunus sangat terkesima akan kelezatan krabby patty buatannya dan berniat untuk menganugrahkan gelar '_chef of the year_'. Wow, luar biasa bukan? Tentunya kabar menggembirakan ini disambut dengan penuh antusias oleh Spongebob, karena menjadi koki adalah pekerjaan yang sangat dibanggakannya.

Untuk itulah sang _porifera_ menyelenggarakan pesta besar-besaran di Krusty Krab dengan mengundang siapa saja termasuk yang tidak dikenalnya. Khas Spongebob. Dan tentu saja yang menjadi sponsor utama acara akbar ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Bos tempatnya bekerja, makhluk laut yang biasanya disajikan dengan saus padang di restoran seafood. Si kepiting pelit—ralat, kelewat pelit, Eugene Krabs.

Jika ada yang bertanya berapa harga yang harus dibayar Spongebob untuk menyewa Krusty Krab hanya untuk beberapa jam, jawabannya: murah kok! _cuma_ potong gaji **5 bulan** dan kerja **lembur** sebulan penuh. Nah murah kan? Spongebob hanya cengar-cengir saja tuh.

Kembali ke persiapan perhelatan akbar yang tinggal beberapa saat lagi.

Tentu saja si kotak kuning tidak ingin melewatkan momen penting ini tanpa orang-orang terdekatnya (orang?), berbagi emosi—seulas senyum, butiran air mata, dan sejumput amarah, juga yang terutama sepaham dan sehati dengan segala tindak-tanduknya—yang bagi sebagian pihak 'abnormal'.

"Sandy, Squidward, Nyonya Puff, Plankton, Ayah, Ibu, Nenek…" beberapa nama terucap sambil terus mengecek daftar tamu.

Inilah sosok-sosok yang hadir memberikan _warna_ baru dalam kehidupan Spongebob. Bukan hanya keluarga, tetangga, teman, bahkan musuh bebuyutan Bosnya pun tak luput masuk dalam daftar undangan. Setidaknya mereka kan pernah berteman akrab walau hanya satu episode.

Masih ada satu nama yang _paling_ dekat dengan dirinya dan belum disebutkan. _Paling_ menyolok warnanya, _paling_ gempal tubuhnya, _paling_ pengangguran, _paling_ kosong isi otaknya, dan _paling _mendekati kriteria di atas.

Yaitu…

"… dan Patrick tentu saja!" sambung Spongebob dengan penuh kegirangan.

Ya. bagaimana mungkin si merah jambu dilupakan? Sahabat karibnya sedari bayi. Hubungan yang solid. Tak terpisahkan. Bagaikan kembar beda spesies.

"Meooooong," siput (atau kucing?) peliharaan Spongebob pun ikut membuka suara.

"Oh mana mungkin aku melupakanmu Gery, siputku tersayang. Tentu saja kau akan kubawa nanti," tanggapnya sambil memeluk erat Gery.

_Bukan itu maksudku… Aku lapar!_

"Meoong! Meoong!" Gery kembali protes.

"Eh? Lapar? Nanti makan di Krusty Krab saja ya. Krabby patty enak lho."

_Hah? Makanan penyebab obesitas itu mau diberikan kepadaku? Yang benar saja!_

Merasa percuma saja berdebat lebih lanjut dengan majikannya, Gery segera melengos pergi.

"Wah rupanya Gery sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan terbaik se-Bikini Bottom," kata Spongebob seenaknya menyimpulkan keadaan.

.

* * *

.

Krusty Krab malam ini terlihat lebih glamor dari biasanya. Dinding kayu dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna kuning keemasan dengan motif koral berwarna-warni yang cantik. Kursi-kursi berbentuk tong diganti dengan kursi yang biasanya dipakai di restoran kelas atas. Begitu pula dengan meja-meja yang kini dihiasi dengan sebuket bunga mawar.

Entah berapa banyak lembar _dollar_ yang harus dikucurkan Spongebob untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Tapi ini cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa hari ini sangat ia dambakan.

"Inilah acara yang telah dinanti-nantikan se-Bikini Bottom! Penobatan koki terbaik tahun ini, Spongebob Squarepants!" kata Krabs yang merangkap sebagai pembawa acara pada malam ini.

Tirai tersibak.

Sorak sorai bergemuruh di seluruh ruangan restoran menyambut kemunculan sesosok kotak kuning berlubang dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

Neptunus selaku penguasa lautan dan pencetus ide penganugrahan ini naik ke atas panggung seraya menenteng sebuah spatula _spesial_.

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan Spongebob Squarepants sebagai koki terbaik tahun ini," sabda Neptunus bersamaan dengan diserahkannya spatula yang tadi. "Spatula ini merupakan lambang tertinggi dari dunia kuliner di seluruh Olimpus. Terbuat dari kristal terbaik seantero lautan," lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit dilebay-lebaykan.

"Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh. Mudah pecah soalnya," tambah Neptunus sambil berbisik yang sukses diabaikan oleh sang koki saking girangnya.

Begitu benda tersebut sampai ke tangan Spongebob, senyum yang sedari tadi tak lekang terhapus dari wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi lengkap dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

"Woooooohoooooo!" teriak Spongebob penuh sukacita tak terhingga.

Sebagai bentuk selebrasi bak pemain bola yang berhasil mencetak gol ke gawang lawan, makhluk laut itu pun berlari mengitari ruangan sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spatula kebanggaannya. Dengan niat pamer maksudnya.

"Selamat Spongebob! Kau memang koki yang hebat, tapi kalau karate masih aku yang lebih hebat."

"Oh andaikan saja kemampuan memasakmu itu sama seperti kemampuan mengemudimu…"

"Mulai hari ini harga krabby patty dinaikkan menjadi dua kali lipat!"

"Ibu dan Ayah bangga padamu nak!"

"Sebagai ucapan selamat, sini nenek cium."

"Yak bagus! Semuanya sibuk berpesta. Suasana ini harus kumanfaatkan dengan mencuri resep rahasia Krabby Patty. Mwahahahaha."

"Sepertinya malam ini aku harus mengungsi karena pastinya si kotak kuning itu akan berisik sepanjang malam dan mengganggu tidurku."

"Meooooong."

Begitulah komentar beberapa tamu undangan.

"Wooohooo! Selamat Spongebob! Aku senang akhirnya kau menjadi koki terbaik tahun ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, spatulanya bagus. Aku boleh pinjam tidak?" Patrick sahabatnya tak ketinggalan memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Tentu saja Patrick," Spongebob pun menyerahkan spatula kristalnya.

Spatula tersebut dibawa si bintang laut keliling ruangan, sama persis yang dilakukan Spongebob tadi.

Dan tiba-tiba…

'PRAAAAAANNGG'

Suara benda pecah membungkam seisi ruangan yang tadinya penuh keceriaan.

Patrick jatuh tersandung kursi dan benda serapuh kaca yang ada dalam genggamannya lepas dan meluncur bebas ke lantai.

Semua terdiam.

Spongebob _membeku_.

"A-Anu Spongebob… I-ini," Patrick mengumpulkan pecahan benda tadi sambil menyodorkan ke sahabatnya.

Spongebob masih _membeku_.

"Er… Spongebob?" rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat jelas terpancar dari air mukanya

Spongebob benar-benar _membeku_.

"Ma-maaf Spongebob… Aku tidak-"

"CUKUP! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat merah jambu! Kau menghancurkannya. Kau menghancurkan mimpiku!" Sergah Spongebob dengan penuh amarah. Tak sedikitpun memberikan kesempatan kepada sahabatnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Tapi Aku-"

"Apa kau tidak sadar berapa uang yang harus kuhabiskan untuk acara ini? Apa kau tidak sadar aku keliling kota hanya untuk menyebarkan undangan? Terlebih dari semuanya, Apa kau tidak sadar bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menanti hari ini datang tapi kemudian LENYAP seketika karena _kau_?"

"Aku tahu itu, makanya aku minta ma-"

"Tidak usah sok minta maaf! Minta maaf tidak akan mengembalikan apapun! PERGI SANA! MENJAUH DAN MENGHILANGLAH!"

Amarah benar-benar telah mengambil alih akal sehat Spongebob. Kalimat yang benar-benar menusuk bagaikan serbuan pedang tajam yang dengan cepat menghujani jantungmu tanpa ampun.

"Spongebob, kau… Baiklah! Kalau kau memang ingin aku pergi! Ambilah spatula ini yang lebih berharga daripada _sahabat_mu."

Patrickpun dengan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Krusty Krab.

Semua tamu tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dan akhirnya satu per satu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pulang Spongebob. Tenangkanlah dirimu," ucap Sandy.

"Kau memang _berlebihan_ dan idiot seperti biasanya," Squidward menambahkan seakan-akan tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

* * *

.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi 'hari terbaik' berubah drastis karena kejadian tadi. Spongebob terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya sambil berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah dikatakannya.

"_CUKUP! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat merah jambu! Kau menghancurkannya. Kau menghancurkan mimpiku!"_

"_Apa kau tidak sadar berapa uang yang harus kuhabiskan untuk acara ini? Apa kau tidak sadar aku keliling kota hanya untuk menyebarkan undangan? Terlebih dari semuanya, Apa kau tidak sadar bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menanti hari ini datang tapi kemudian LENYAP seketika karena kau?"_

"_Tidak usah sok minta maaf! Minta maaf tidak akan mengembalikan apapun! PERGI SANA!MENJAUH DAN MENGHILANGLAH!"_

"Astaga! Apa yang telah kukatakan? Seharusnya aku tidak bicara sekasar itu kepada Patrick. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Squidward benar, aku memang berlebihan dan idiot," Spongebob merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Besok aku akan meminta maaf," ia membulatkan tekad.

"Patrick, ayo berburu ubur-ubur!" ajak Spongebob dengan suara cempreng seperti biasanya.

Spongebob berdiri di depan rumah si bintang laut merah jambu, menunggu sahabatnya itu keluar dari rumah batunya dan menyambut gembira ajakkannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada reaksi seperti yang biasa didapatnya.

'_Lho kok tidak ada?'_ Spongebob bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Percuma saja. Tadi juga ada tukang pos yang membawa barang kiriman tapi tidak ada orang di dalam. Jadi hanya diletakkan di luar saja," penjelasan Squidward membuyarkan lamunan Spongebob.

Dan benar saja. Terdapat seonggok bungkusan persegi panjang di luar rumahnya.

"Lalu Patrick kemana?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Aku tidak tahu dan memang tidak mau tahu. Lagipula kau sendirikan yang menyuruhkan pergi,"

Kata-kata Squidward menghentakkan Spongebob.

'_Ia benar…'_

'_Patrick, kau tidak benar-benar pergi apalagi menghilang kan?' _

Perasaan takut dan was-was sekonyong-konyong menyelimuti si kuning.

"Ah sudahlah. Paling-paling juga sebentar sore ia kembali," sadar tidak sadar, perkataan si kaki empat _sedikit _memberikan penghiburan bagi tetangganya tersebut.

'_Mudah-mudahan saja.'_

Tapi sayangnya si merah jambu tak kunjung kembali…

.

* * *

.

**Hari Pertama Kepergian Patrick.**

Spongebob melaporkan hilangnya Patrick ke kantor polisi. Tapi diabaikan karena katanya seseorang yang belum dua puluh empat jam menghilang, belum dikategorikan sebagai orang hilang.

Maka pulanglah ia ke rumah nanasnya dengan langkah gontai.

"Ah~ sungguh hari minggu yang tenang dan damai. Tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun dari dua makhluk idiot," Squidward merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil memutar musik Jazz.

Di lain pihak ada sosok yang mensyukuri hilangnya Patrick.

**Hari Kedua.**

Spongebob bertanya akan keberadaan Patrick ke semua orang yang dikenalnya dan pergi mencari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi bersama sahabatnya itu.

Hasilnya: Nihil.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Patrick berada. Bahkan orang tua Patrick sendiripun tidak tahu. Yah abaikan saja yang terakhir disebutkan itu. Jangankan keberadaan, nama anak mereka saja sering dilupakan.

**Hari Ketiga.**

Spongebob membuat selebaran orang hilang, seperti yang pernah dibuatnya pada waktu Gery minggat dari rumah. Ditempelkannya di setiap sudut kota dan menunjukkan kepada siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Berharap ada sedikit saja petunjuk yang muncul.

Hasilnya: Nihil.

Kakinya terasa ingin lepas dari tubuhnya karena seharian penuh mengelilingi Bikini Bottom. Kali ini lebih dari yang pernah dilakukannya untuk menyebar undangan dulu.

**Seminggu Kemudian…**

Spongebob benar-benar hilang akal entah apalagi yang harus diperbuatnya agar bisa menemukan Patrick. Semuanya ditinggalkan demi sahabatnya. Sudah seminggu Spongebob absen dari Krusty Krab dan itu membuat Bosnya stres karena pundi-pundi uangnya mengering.

Kini, ia tidak peduli lagi akan pekerjaannya. Padahal biasanya ia selalu berdedikasi tinggi demi meraih 'karyawan terbaik selama sebulan' di tempatnya bekerja. Apalagi sebuah penghargaan bodoh yang merenggut sahabat terbaiknya.

Jika harus memilih, ia rela menukar semua penghargaan yang pernah diraihnya dengan si _merah jambu._

Sungguh semuanya terasa hambar jika kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu.

Wajah Spongebob semakin tertekuk masam setiap harinya. Hilang sudah tawa ceria yang mengisi hari-hari indahnya. Tidak perlu lagi menakut-nakutinya dengan mengatakan bahwa 'kotak tertawa' akan rusak jika digunakan secara berlebihan hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Karena sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan _sumber_ keceriaannya.

.

* * *

.

_Siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya berburu ubur-ubur?_

**Tidak ada.**

_Siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya mengganggu hari minggu Squidward?_

**Tidak ada.**

_Siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya ke toko 'perlengkapan anak jahil' dan menjahili seluruh kota?_

**Tidak ada.**

_Siapa lagi yang akan repot-repot menemaninya ke penjara untuk mencari Nyonya Puff?_

**Tidak ada.**

_Siapa lagi yang mengerti dirinya selain dirinya sendiri?_

**Siapapun tidak.**

Sosok _merah jambu_ memang tidak tergantikan bagi _kuning_. Warna yang paling menghidupkan hari-harinya.

.

* * *

.

Spongebob membimbing kaki kecilnya menuju ladang ubur-ubur. Berharap ada figur bintang laut hadir disana. Tapi percuma saja, berapa kalipun ia kesana yang ada hanyalah hamparan rerumputan dan sekelompok makhluk transparan yang biasa ditangkap kemudian dilepaskannya kembali. Iapun duduk disamping gua yang lumayan besar.

"Patrick…" Spongebob mulai terisak.

"Patrick kembalilah! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Marahlah, Pukullah, atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku… tetapi aku mohon kembalilah…" seketika tangisnya pecah.

"Uuh, siapa sih ribut-ribut?"

Sesosok makhluk keluar dari dalam gua.

'_Lho sepertinya suara ini aku kenal…'_

"Eh Spongebob? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Spongebob terpaku atas apa yang dilihatnya.

PATRICK! Itu Patrick!

"Astaga Patrick! Ini benar-benar kau kan? Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" tanpa komando, Spongebob langsung memeluk erat sosok di depannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja ini aku. Kau seperti sudah lama tidak melihatku saja," jawab Patrick seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau menghilang selama seminggu kawan. Dan itu semua gara-gara aku…" Spongebob tertunduk sedih "Jadi selama ini kau kemana saja?" ia berusaha mencari penjelasan.

"Entahlah aku tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi malam itu aku dikejar-kejar Raja ubur-ubur karena ingin memakan salah satu anak buahnya dan akhirnya bersembunyi di gua ini. Selebihnya aku lupa. Mungkin aku tertidur saking laparnya," jelas Patrick panjang lebar.

Spongebob terpanah mendengar alasan absurd hilangnya Patrick. Sama sekali tidak seperti dalam bayangannya. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting sahabat bintang lautnya sudah kembali.

"Ng… Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" Spongebob bertanya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku!" jawab Patrick seraya memberikan pelukan persahabatan.

Mempunyai sahabat yang yah katakanlah idiot menurut Squidward, tidaklah selamanya buruk. Nyatanya _memaafkan_ dan _melupakan_ kesalahan sahabatnya merupakan hal terbaik yang ada pada diri Patrick.

"Sebodo amat dengan penghargaan. Lagipula kenyataan bahwa Tuan Krabs membutuhkanku sudah lebih dari cukup. Katanya aku murah!"

Keceriaan kembali menjadi milik si kotak kuning. Senyum lebar—jauh lebih lebar dari yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada waktu mendapatkan spatula kristal dari Neptunus—mengembang sempurna di bibirnya.

.

* * *

.

_**Kuning dan merah jambu jelas-jelas bukan merupakan perpaduan warna yang serasi. **_

_**Tapi tanpa 'merah jambu', apa artinya 'kuning'?**_

_Bak seperangkat puzzle tanpa salah satu kepingan._

_Kehilangan esensi sebagai satu kesatuan._

_Seindah apapun hasil proyeksinya nanti,_

_tanpa satu kepingan yang hilang tidak akan ada yang namanya puzzle._

'_**kuning' dan 'merah jambu' saling melengkapi.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

A/N: wew… panjang juga ternyata. Mudah-mudahan reader sekalian gak bosan bacanya orz. Karena lumayan panjang, saya jadi males baca ulang. Jadi maaf kalo ada typo *disepak*.

Banyak adegan yang saya ambil dari filmnya. Biar lebih berasa canon-nya #ngeles, bilang aja kalo malas mikir.

Mudah-mudahan fandom ini makin rame.

Mind to review?


End file.
